Portal of memories
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: Mirror, the glass that divided our worlds, the portal that connected us. No matter what comes between us, our hearts would continue to live and in loneliness we would succeed till the day we would see eye to eye.


**Portal of memories**

As a little girl, I love to roam around and hide on every nook and corner, let the maids search for me in this huge mansion and tire their selves till they fall on their knees and give up. Naughty aren't I? Yes, this is what I do every day cause if you may not have noticed, I want my mother's attention so I'm creating trouble. I seek for her attention every second of my life, yet she's too busy to notice. And playing hide and seek is so much fun, esspecially when there are many 'it' and you're the only one to hide.

This day is no different from the others. "Sakura-sama!" yup, my name is echoing around the house. I escaped again! Good work Sakura. Now, I found myself wandering inside the forbidden mansion next to ours. No one dared to enter this building for everyone says that there's a ghost lurking around. Well, I don't believe them. That's ridiculous I've been here countless times and I haven't felt anything scary…yet. At times, I would even spend the whole afternoon entertaining myself with things stored in there. Old chairs, dusty furniture, giant grimy portraits, all in here, perfect for scaring little kids and great venue for Halloween. I've checked every room in here and nothing different from the ones in our house, except these ones are dirty. Yet I didn't know I failed to notice the room at the end of the house, the one near the master's bedroom.

As I walk at the corridors with a lamp on my hand, I can hear them scream and panic outside; let them be! Like I care. Slowly I turned, the knob covered with cobwebs revealing a dark room. I settled my lamp at one corner and opened the curtains. Light scattered across the room and I had a good look, it has sky blue for walls and a small bed on the middle. There's a side table and lamp, a closet, cabinet full of toys for boys and books, a study table and a thing covered in white cloth. Curious, I pulled it down. Mirror, it's a mirror but it's no ordinary because what I see to its reflection is a clean room not this dirty and untidy one. Another suspicious thing is I can't see my reflection. Nothing… not even a shadow of me. "Hello…" I heard a small voice.

"Who's there?" I spoke out. "I demand you to show yourself at once!"

"You would freak out if I do." the voice said again.

"You're already freaking me, now show yourself." My body is beginning to shake and my voice is trembling.

Suddenly, a figure of a boy reflected on the mirror. I turned around but no one is there. Then I looked at the mirror again, it shocked me. "AHHH! There's someone in the mirror!" I was about to move my feet when he stopped me.

"Wait! Don't go. Please don't leave me…again."

I stopped my tracks, again? I don't even know him. I turned to his direction, still frightened. "Who are you?"

"Me."

"I know you are you but what's your name?"

"I don't tell my name to strangers."

"I am not a stranger!"

"But I don't even know your name."

"My name? It's Sakura and you?" by this time, I regained my composure and am not afraid anymore.

"Sasuke, nice to meet you Sakura."

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke." A smile graced on my lips as I looked at the raven-haired boy with a pair of onyx for eyes.

I stepped closer to him and there are only inches apart between me and the mirror. I held out my hand and so did he and at the same time, we touched the glass that divided us. "I want to see you…" he whispered hardly audible.

"Can't you see me?" I questioned while still touching the mirror.

"No, all I can see is the reflection of my room. I can't even see my own but I can hear and feel you."

"Oh…"

"Don't be sad."

"I am not."

"But you sound like it."

"I'm fine don't worry."

"You're lucky because you can see everything, I can't lie to you. But me, I can't."

"Are you blind?"

"No…"

"Then why can't you see me?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I talked to someone."

"Really? why?"

"Because no one wants to go in here."

"Why are you in there?"

"Where?"

"Inside a mirror."

"I don't know. I'm trapped in here and they left me,."

"Who are they?"

"My family."

"Oh… that's sad. But why?"

"I don't hold the answers to those questions. And even I, myself is asking the same questions to myself. That night, they left with tears on their eyes leaving me alone, pleading and trying to stop them."

"What happened to you anyways?"

"I don't know the answers either. All I remembered is that, a man entered my room while I'm asleep."

"Do you know him?"

"No. He has a mask covering his face. And when I woke up, they all look gloomy and sad. Tears are flowing out of their eyes."

"Oh… how long have you been there?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a couple of months or years."

"Those are lonely years."

"Can you keep me company? I'm really lonely in here."

"Sure, I'll come here every day."

"Are you still afraid of me?"

"A bit."

He chucked, wow he looks cute when he smiles. Good thing he can't see me cause honestly, I can feel my face heat up. "Don't worry, I won't do any harm." He assured me.

"I know."

From that day on, I needed no special attention from my parents anymore. From the day I met Sasuke, I became no attention seeker and realized that all the attention I need is given to me by him. I realized that all I need was a friend, a good and real friend. Every day, I would visit him till we grew up. We aged at the same time and teenage years came. He still can't see me but he grew up as a handsome boy. And from the simple friendship I felt before, my feelings grew more for him as days pass by.

"Sakura, how do you look like?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to have at least an idea of what you look like."

"Well, I have a pink hair, emerald green eyes, a fair skin and I'm inches smaller than you."

"You're beautiful."

I frowned but my cheeks were tinted with different shades of red. "How can you say that if you can't see me?"

"Simple, because I can visualize how you look like."

"G-g-good for you…"

"Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous?"

"No I'm not."

"Whatever you say… but still, I want to see you…"

"If only there's a way." If only you know how much I want to touch you. I know you're suffering a lot and I want to be there to comfort you… if only Sasuke, if only there's a way.

It's been years since the day my family and I moved, I'm eighteen years old by now and nothing much changed; still with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Now that we're back in our old house, old home, old memories, I missed my childhood and then I realized that I forgot something.

Staring at the white dressing table in front of me, something hit me really hard. From the mirror, I can watch myself run around like crazy. Sprinting out of my room and out of the house, rushing in the mansion where I used to hide and do my mischief before, I slowly entered the same room.

Nothing changed; everything is the same as before. I remember that I forgot something important in here. But what? I can feel the missing piece of my jigsaw puzzle in here. I can feel a presence, but with hours of searching; I found none. So empty handed I left, with my heart still a prisoner of desire. Desire for the lost memoirs, in which I know I left in here.

At dinner, my mother talked to me.

"Sakura, I think you should stop going to that old house of the Uchihas."

"Why mom? I don't see any problem with that."

"The Uchiha family would soon return and they want the house renovated so for the next days, people would come to bring it down."

I froze from my spot. "What?"

"You heard me and I don't want to repeat myself again."

"The whole house with everything in it?"

"Yes."

"But my memories are there! I want to remember something from my childhood that's why we came back and now you're taking it away?"

"Sakura don't raise your voice. Yes you want your memories back but the property is not ours and we can't touch it."

"But…"

"If I were you I'll just say my final farewell to that house." The rest became uneventful. I wasn't able to sleep that night so I decided to slip out. Something is bugging me and I'm sure it's from that house.

Entering the familiar room, I pulled away the cloth covering my memories. I touched the glass, it's cold and indifferent. I saw no reflection of my own. I settled the lamp that illuminated the whole room. I saw a hand appear in front of mine, it's also reaching out for something. I pulled away, frightened but the hand didn't move anymore. I slid my hand again, this time a young, handsome man appeared with pain, loneliness and hurt visible on his eyes.

"Who are you?" my voice trembled.

"The prisoner of this mirror."

"Can you see me?"

"No. You, can you see me?"

"Yes I can."

"Hn."

"What are you doing inside that mirror?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you been there?"

"Maybe a couple of months or years… I'm not really sure."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. Aren't you afraid?"

"No, why would I? You seem harmless."

Have you ever felt the feeling of fear and sadness mixed together before? I fear I might lose someone but who?

"Have I met you before?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell when you're inside a mirror." His voice is deep and serious, no emotions at all.

Have you ever felt love towards a someone you've met only minutes ago but it feels like you've known him for a long time?

"How does it feel to be in there?"

"Lonely…"

Have you cared for someone you barely know?

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. And you?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Nice name."

"Thanks, you too."

"I want to see you."

"I want to meet you."

"But what we're asking is the impossible."

"I feel I've known you before, but I find no memory with you."

"Same here."

It's dawn already and I didn't notice, I was sitting in front of the mirror. When the sun was up, I left the house. Stepping out, I saw a very beautiful lady on her mid forties. She's wearing all black that matched her ebony hair and onyx eyes, she looks a lot like the boy inside the mirror. She has teary eyes wiped by a white, laced handkerchief. I approached her. "Good morning Mrs?"

"Uchiha." She finished.

"Mrs. Uchiha, are you familiar with this place?"

"Why yes of course. We used to live in here."

"So you're the owner of this place."

"Why yes, in fact I am the lady of this mansion. My name's Mikoto Uchiha and you?" a smile graced on her lips, a sweet and kind smile.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura. May I ask, what are you doing in this place? Most people don't find any courage to go in since the day we left."

"It's because they believe that a ghost is lurking in it, am I not right?" she just nodded her head and her smile not fading at all. "Well it's ridiculous, I've been here countless time since I was a child and I haven't seen a single ghost."

"Really…"

"Yes, and if there's any, I'll be glad to be its friend."

"What a brave girl you are."

I just smiled at her. "Why did you leave this place?"

"We left because of terrible memories." She paused for a while and tears began to flow out "My youngest son died, in this house, in his room."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to."

"Well, I didn't mean to bring back unpleasant memoirs. I'm really sorry."

"You didn't, this place itself brought it back."

"This place isn't bad as it seems. Actually, my mother said that I enjoyed playing in here… alone. Weird, but something special is in this house specially the mirror inside."

"You saw the mirror in my son's room?" I nodded.

"His name is Sasuke right?"

The woman was flabbergasted "How did you know?"

"He told me."

"Well that's impossible… Sasuke is dead, a long time ago."

"I didn't see him personally but believe me or not, he's a prisoner of the mirror." Obviously, she didn't believe me. "You must think I'm crazy right now but it's true. I'm going now. Good day Mrs. Uchiha." I turned my heel but she called out.

"Sakura wait!" I turned around to meet her gaze.

"I'll believe you even if your story is impossible, I want to see my son at any cost."

"He's inside the mirror, waiting."

"Let's go." She pulled me by my hand and I trailed behind her as she entered the deserted building. We entered her son's room but to my surprise, pieces of the glass are scattered on the floor and the mirror itself has a large crack.

"W-w-what happened here?" we bent down and touched the broken pieces, not minding if we hurt ourselves. We also saw drops of blood on the flooring and as we turned our heads, crimson liquid is continuing to seep out of the glass.

Below the mirror is a letter with red drops. Mikoto-san picked it up and began to read it, then she turned to me and handed the letter. "I think the letter isn't for me. It's addressed for you."

I took it and began to read…

_Dear Sakura,_

_You know how much I would like to see you. This mirror is the only way we can communicate but sadly it's also taken away from us. It's unfair, you can see me but I can't even have a glimpse of you. That's life, it's always unjust. After being absorbed by this mirror, I attained immortality; I can control my age and I can erase memories. Soon did I discover that I still have other abilities, but they're useless because I can't use them in here and in return for these abilities is loneliness. Yes, I've been alone for years. My family left me, everyone stayed away… I was wondering why and until now I hold no answer. So when you came, the girl who feared no one, I was really happy that someone is to keep me company. We grew together and I followed your age. Before, I want to keep my seven year old form so that if my family would one day return, mother would recognize me. But no, they didn't and soon you also left. I was in despair, the friendship we shared for a long time, well… my feelings changed and they developed to something else, something more. But you were gone without a word, and it saddened me. I thought you don't want to be friends with me anymore, so to get rid of the hurt I've been before, I erased all my memories. I didn't attempt to stop my aging anymore, so as you grew up, I did too. When you returned, you also lost your memories. Our meeting was uneventful, we both are strangers to each other. When you left, you met my mother. I am so happy that you are back mom, I never thought you'll return. I'll entrust the rest of the story telling about my life to you. Tell Sakura everything she needs to know about me and answer all the questions she'll ask. Please don't bring this house down, I want it to be the way it was when I was still alive. Please tell Itachi that he's the best nii-san and if I'll ever be born again, I wish to be his brother again. He would be a great clan leader just follow his dreams for the clan. Till now I'm longing for freedom… and remember Sakura, I'll find a way to see you. It's the last thing I want to do before completely departing this world. Aishiteru._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I'll find a way to see you…_

As the letter ended, tears are streaming down my face, and so did Mikoto-sama. I touched the mirror and to my surprise, the once simple line of crimson liquid are now formed into a message. Hand written by him using his blood, he wrote 'I'll find a way Sakura, I promise… I'll see you.' My memories began to flood back. I remembered how I used to talk to him, sing for him, and make him feel my presence. How I argue my mother just to be here. I love him, I love him so much that I am willing to give up the fight for life. So when I left, my life became different; it wasn't like the way it was before. I know I hurt him by leaving him behind but they left me no choice. Now, I regret that I didn't fight for him before. We are now shattered into pieces, is it really meant to be or fate is just playing with us? But still, it won't change the fact that we're the best friends and more…

"Do you want to know how he died?" the woman beside me spoke up with her voice trembling as tears cascade down her porcelain face. I just nodded silently.

"… It was the night when that man attempted to massacre our clan. Everyone is preparing for bed and Sasuke was already peacefully asleep when he entered this room. He… he thrust his katana on my son's heart, slowly and painfully killing him. Itachi and I saw him. I was too shocked to move so my eldest son called my husband. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't make it. After that incident, Itachi told us everything. He said that Danzo already offered the job for him, he wants to kill the Uchiha clan for power. He said that we are a threat to him so he wants us out of his way. At first, Itachi agreed because in their agreement, everyone is to be killed but he would be spared. But if he don't agree, he'll also be wiped out. Itachi was about to put the plan into action but one afternoon, Sasuke talked to him…"

The young Uchiha Itachi was sitting at the front porch of their house when little Sasuke came in sight.

"Tachiee-nii-san?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I was just passing by and I saw you. I-is there a problem? You seem so down today." Itachi ran his hands on his little brother's hair, gently. "Nothing's wrong little brother. Don't worry."

The little boy shook his head "Um, um. You're bothered by something and I'm sure that it has to do with the clan…" Sasuke paused for a while, then he examined his nii-san. "Don't worry Tachiee, you'll be a fine leader someday just follow your plans for the good of the clan and I'm sure that Uchihas would be known in the land. And I know you'll do everything just for the good of the clan, I'm counting on it Tachiee."

Itachi's lips curved into a smile as he pat his brother's shoulder. "Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem Itachi-nii-san, it's the least I could do. And we should always be there for each other right?"

"Right."

The older brother gestured the younger one to come closer "Come here Sasuke." then he poked Sasuke's forehead. "Sorry Sasuke some other time. I know you want to train with me now." Then he stood up and left while the brother rubbed his forehead.

"Always poking my forehead and saying 'sorry Sasuke some other time.'…"

"… Then Itachi declined Danzo's proposal. He said that he can't betray the clan and he won't risk everyone's life just for him, he'd rather risk his own than be left alone. Danzo became furious and he himself performed his plan. Learning that Sasuke was the reason why Itachi changed his mind, he was the first one to be killed…" Mikoto-sama cried bitterly as I hugged her to comfort. "…After the death of Sasuke, my family decided to leave this place because of depression."

After telling me everything, we went on our own ways. Mikoto-sama ordered everyone to stop the destruction of the house and I … before leaving Sasuke's room, I took a last glace on the mirror that divided our worlds, the portal that connected us. The blood wasn't erased yet. 'I'll find a way Sakura, I promise… I'll see you.'

"I'll be waiting for you Sasuke, I'll be expecting you soon." A tear rolled down my face with a smile graced on my lips as I closed the door.

Closing this chapter of life but not completely shutting it forever. It may have ended in a sad way, but it doesn't mean that she won't love him at anyway. Till the day they would see each other, it would be a struggle for each day. So it's up to you all if you would continue this story or if you would just let it be. Cause no matter what comes between them, their hearts would continue to live and in loneliness they would overcome till the day they would see eye to eye.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Well, I'm glad that I've finished this story. And if you have questions, comments, suggestions and problems, just tell me and I'll be glad to entertain those.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.

Please Review if you like it!

Have a good day! ^_^


End file.
